


随风生珠玉

by AlfredDY



Series: 随风生珠玉 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY
Summary: 盛隆之宠，自然万般如意。落败将至，心意如何即休？他手指就在朗宴楼腰间打转，一人精通云雨之事，而另一人身子就是为了供奉人的，两人自然都沁在这香浓暖帐之中。朗宴楼知道自己最能摄人心魄的模样，他摆首，鼻尖在芙蓉被帐丝滑过，低了眸子，隐隐回头。再望上倾慕之人，眼中涵媚，豆蔻执唇，婉卓颇有余妍。冬雪绵绵，夜间如若白玉，院里雪与梅齐香。屋里地龙暖阁，温气氤氲。纱照叠嶂，熏蒸香气。薰香皆用石榴香，香气中带着酒味，愈吸愈散，愈飘愈久。香气诀了屋外的寒冬，像似花间蝴蝶，今宵梦中。
Series: 随风生珠玉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609189
Kudos: 3





	随风生珠玉

一. 冬雪趁酒熏

冬雪绵绵，夜间如若白玉，院里雪与梅齐香。

屋里地龙暖阁，温气氤氲。纱照叠嶂，熏蒸香气。薰香皆用石榴香，香气中带着酒味，愈吸愈散，愈飘愈久。香气诀了屋外的寒冬，像似花间蝴蝶，今宵梦中。

李辅轩吃了许久的酒，欲醉欲仙。眯着眼，一把搂住在旁边斟酒的朗宴楼。朗宴楼半推半就，倚到李辅轩身上。李辅轩低下头，在朗宴楼脖颈儿处，深深一吸，又吐到朗宴楼颈沟处。弄的底下那人颤动不休，又在李辅轩耳边厮磨，轻轻吹出花来。

所在之地是在齐王封地，齐王府的内院里。朗宴楼是近日齐王独宠的公子，这单独为他辟的院子，建了这竹林瓦舍，名曰，伫香院。

朗宴楼此人是齐地商人献给齐王的公子，他自小学的是伺候人的本事。齐鲁之地的商人知道齐王龙阳之好，便投其所好，挑选了上佳的小公子。“朗宴楼”这名字也是那些商人们临时给想的，朗清灵犀，俊秀媚人。朗宴楼估摸着才十六出头，正是又娇媚又茁壮的年纪。李辅轩倒也挺喜欢这个名字。送进来三两个月，有大半都在这边睡下的。

李辅轩把朗宴楼整一个人抱在怀里，从脖颈处一直/亲/到胸口。双手衣衫扯开，将人就搁在方才坐着的椅子上。手在胸口颗粒出 不 断 揉 捏。弄得朗宴楼兴致盎然，身子跟着王爷一起一伏。朗宴楼手上的酒壶落下，银器落地的声音激到李辅轩，倒让朗宴楼吓了一跳。李辅轩嘴角一勾，凝神望着朗宴楼的神情。两人酒过数巡，皆被醺醺醉意烧的周身发烫，双颊绯红。李辅轩拉起朗宴楼的衣衫，朗宴楼随着力道起来。

他似乎感受到些许危险，毕竟这三个月，每每王爷留宿，都会责打他的双股。今日好容易稍稍将王爷灌醉，以为能逃过一劫。这一拉扯，朗宴楼心有慌了起来。

李辅轩身长八尺，朗宴楼抱住李辅轩的腰，他身子站直只到李辅轩的下巴。他只能轻声撒娇：“王爷～” 这一声，千娇百媚。朗宴楼最擅长的便是唱曲儿，他自有一副好嗓子，说出来的声音千回百转，似廊间燕语，可不娇人。 

兴致之际，哪里能被朗宴楼的一两句哀求叫停。李辅轩听了小男宠的这般叫唤，更加兴起，把他放上塌间，坐在塌沿儿。

朗宴楼仗着李辅轩这几日偏宠，大着胆子撑起上身。芊腰婉转，朗宴楼回头，眼角生情，他又唤了声：“王爷，不要嘛～”李辅轩对他的哀求非常受用，一手搭上朗宴楼的背，找到脊椎中间凹进入的那道。李辅轩的食指轻按，隔着早已经不整的衣纱，从脖颈抚到腰间。

腰间一弹，朗宴楼伏在塌上，极为顺从。李辅轩手指就在朗宴楼腰间打转，一人精通云雨之事，而另一人身子就是为了供奉人的，两人自然都沁在这香浓暖帐之中。朗宴楼知道自己最能摄人心魄的模样，他摆首，鼻尖在芙蓉被帐丝滑过，低了眸子，隐隐回头。再望上倾慕之人，眼中涵媚，豆蔻执唇，婉卓颇有余妍。

李辅轩手上罢了动作，身子一点一点靠近朗宴楼，下面那人，慢慢收回头颈，欲擒故纵是也。上面渐渐要压上来那人被这狐媚子的温柔妖娆都化了心，若不是见过更美之人，只怕要把持不住。虽是如此，朗宴楼这般诱逗激地李辅轩撑着身子，与他交颈而言：“宴宴。”李辅轩摆弄朗宴楼缕缕青丝，叹道： “你在玩火，你可知道。”

朗宴楼怔住，正要侧身。谁知，李辅轩快他一步，按住他身体。李辅轩习武之人膂力极大，按住朗宴楼，他一时动弹不得。尚未来得及反应，李辅轩掀了他轻薄纱衣，又扯下他中衣裤子。底下人自是百般不愿，来回摇摆，这样正好趁了李辅轩的手，三两下便把外衣里衣剥了下来。朗宴楼心中害怕，他突然想起王爷赐他的药玉，他嫌撑得烦，将它取了。本想哄王爷吃了酒，待人洗漱时，再戴上的小心思，在李辅轩扒下他内里汗巾的时候，一览无遗。

身子虽无法动弹，朗宴楼双手却自由的很。双手背到后面，手背遮遮掩掩想要挡住中间那处。朗宴楼才进王府没到三个月，王爷怜惜的很，他还没有那么孰识这位齐王李辅轩的本性。朗宴楼还嘟嘟囔囔的叫着：“王爷。”

李辅轩看透了他心里小九九，撇嘴一笑，坐在朗宴楼膝盖窝上。双手扒开朗宴楼的手，露出下面被压着那人嫩白双丘。李辅轩声音低沉，带着些许笑意，不仅扒开了朗宴楼的手，更将他的衣衫往上挤了挤，露出纤细腰身。朗宴楼有心逃罚，上身微凉，却还想看李辅轩一眼，想回头，却被李辅轩按住了脑袋。李辅轩不曾用力，只是让他不能转过来。李辅轩大手摸摸他的脑袋说：“不许动，该你受的，好好受着。”

一句话，让朗宴楼周身发寒。

朗宴楼急急认错：“我错了。”

李辅轩手指指甲修剪干净，在中间股缝周边游走，一半指甲，一半指尖，触感柔软而刺激。朗宴楼那里能经受这样的挑逗，被压在下面的玉茎不自觉的颇有抬头的迹象。朗宴楼咬着牙，只恨自己为什么疏忽大意。

李辅轩跪坐在朗宴楼身上，有一茬没一茬地聊天。重复了朗宴楼的话：“我错了？”复而问：“你是谁？”朗宴楼正咬着牙，为了掩饰下面的，只能弱弱回答：“我是宴宴啊，王爷。”

李辅轩眼神飘过一丝怒意，他扬手狠狠的打上朗宴楼翘起的双股。暖房依旧，传来凌厉的巴掌声。清脆一声，伴随着朗宴楼呼痛，洁白的右边那肉便染上了轮廓不清的红色。

“本王唤你宴宴可以，你就不能这么叫自己了。”李辅轩声音低沉浑厚，直叫人心惊。朗宴楼直呼自己怎么忘了规矩。声音更是婉转动听：“是奴忘了规矩，奴知错。王爷开恩。”此时认错就没有之前那般勾住李辅轩。李辅轩抚摸方才打过的地方，不知是朗宴楼的肉嫩，还是李辅轩下手太狠，就这样一巴掌，绯色同白嫩交接隆起来。

“小四，你胆子挺大，自己犯了错。自己把玉石拿了出来，还敢叫本王开恩，你可知道如果有这样的情况，你那三位哥哥会如何做？”李辅轩玩弄着朗宴楼蹦着腰而凹下去的腰窝，不喜不怒地说。他的手不停，也在等朗宴楼的反应。

朗宴楼刚入府时，就被教习公公告知齐王爷喜欢在云欢雨爱之前，将小宠的双股弄的红彤彤的，只有这样嫣红多彩的双丘才能真正激起李辅轩的兴趣。所以在教导规矩的时候，专门有一课是教习如何受雷霆之责的。而且在朗宴楼第一次献给王爷享用之时，在内房里是先挨了一顿薄板，将后面打的微微肿起，才送入王爷房中。

正是因为如此，朗宴楼尚分不清王爷是动了怒想要责罚他，还是王爷只是喜欢艳色无边。

朗宴楼心想，无论是何种情况，都该以最好的姿态面对王爷。于是，他的腰更是沉下去，将双丘翘的高些。好在朗宴楼前面玉茎暗暗低下去，只是一团缩着在缝隙中窝存。朗宴楼身子轻轻摇着，他伏着，声音倒似比之前低一些，朗宴楼试探道：“奴知道错了。请王爷责罚。”

朗宴楼本以为这是一来一往的节奏，没曾想，答复他的却是重重的巴掌。李辅轩左右开弓，被打的臀肉来回乱颤。朗宴楼未想到这疼痛将至，被压住的腿，躲也躲不掉。这几下重的，将小宠眼泪的打下来了。说不清打了几下，朗宴楼头抵着鸳鸯枕，轻声抽泣。

李辅轩手离开两瓣，只见这两股全染上绯红。

“既是说出来的话就没有收回去的道理。本王不管你是试探敷衍，还是是诚心领责，错了便有罚。什么身份作什么身份的样儿。”李辅轩训斥着，手又覆上去，臀尖烫手，微微颤着。

朗宴楼三两声哭出来，声音带着哭腔，说：“奴明白。奴真的错了，听凭王爷惩罚。” 

李辅轩吃了许多酒，不见有多生气。他将手在朗宴楼身侧一摆，自然是要让小宠拿规矩。

因着朗宴楼还被压着，只能伸手在一对儿鸳鸯枕下面拿出竹板。竹板戒尺模样，只有手臂长度。因为怕四围太硌，所以将八个棱角、四条排线都打磨成圆润的也是提醒小宠做人圆润，与己方便。既是这样，朗宴楼仍觉得硌手。

谁料到，李辅轩所要的还不是这个。接了竹板之后，又伸手摊。朗宴楼知晓这次要的是那药玉。他无奈，只得再掏出一个碧绿水袖纹荷包，里面藏着便是让他后/庭/扩张的药玉。李辅轩握着这玉，还是比他的阳/具稍小些。李辅轩身子起来些，让他两腿张开些，再将药玉和润油瓷瓶丢给他，说：“自己带。”

药玉且长且粗。朗宴楼双腿张开，却还被王爷拘着，活动范围及其有限。李辅轩还在身后看着，想到此处，朗宴楼微微张开的//小/穴//一张一阖，朗宴楼不愿王爷看到这丑态，哀求道：“王爷，让奴独自弄吧。别污了您的眼。”

李辅轩手在两瓣打着转，搓揉着两/瓣/团/肉，口中说道：“我来弄，可就没有润油什么事了。”

朗宴楼吓得差点握不住药玉，欲哭，不敢出声。

李辅轩让他好好弄，双手环抱在胸口。

窗外雪景不停，如春中柳絮，又如梨花群舞。似鹅毛飞旋，又似晶琼蒙砌。

从屋里看，隔着一层纱帘，朦胧如银海生玉华。

外头有好景致，塌上亦有。

转眼间，朗宴楼就将药玉放入小穴中，留下一条金丝，金丝外吊着一个用金牌雕的小楼阁，衬朗宴楼名讳的“楼”。

这样乖巧的样子让李辅轩很是满意，他将药玉再往里推了推。抵地朗宴楼疼得直哼唧。微醺的酒劲正浓，李辅轩用拇指蹭刮手下两/瓣/肉，时不时会碰到金丝。每每牵扯到金丝，下面的朗宴楼都跟着金丝一起颤。

床上美艳至极，李辅轩看的很有兴致。

终于让朗宴楼起身，伺候他宽衣解带。朗宴楼觉得没带药玉的惩罚快结束了，更加乖顺。

李辅轩刚进门就褪了大氅，里面留的衣衫绣着回云纹，颇尚古风。朗宴楼仔细解了扣，在一件一件的架好。他许久不带药玉，此时带着，极为不适。身后金丝衔接金楼，与药玉根端摇荡来去还会发出脆生的声响。

李辅轩心中悦喜朗宴楼侍候的舒服，直到一丝不挂，这才坐卧在塌上，单手撑着头。两个手指囫囵转了个圈，示意让朗宴楼也褪了衣衫。

朗宴楼脱衣便没有那般讲究，他本就只着了中衣及纱袍。

屋舍很大，各房连接一处打通，如同大殿一般。屋舍烧的地龙，即使是冬日暖如春夏。朗宴楼褪了衣衫，就此滑下。他肩窄，腰更细，凸显双//臀更翘。臀上一层皮被之前的好几巴掌染的红褪去了些，显的更粉嫩，玉茎乖巧耷在前头。朗宴楼眼神柔媚，笑颜含春，脸上泪痕未散。他矮下身子，多了几分温顺。，跪在塌前，说道：“王爷，让奴侍候您吧。”

李辅轩稍稍望旁边让了让位，拍拍塌铺，说：“上来。”

朗宴楼先上了床，手脚并用往上爬。刚预备伏下身子，却听到王爷说：“再上些。”他依言又往前爬了点。李辅轩让他止了，他乖乖伏下身子。

方才奉给李辅轩的“规矩”竹板不知道又从哪儿变来了，王爷还是一手支着头，另一手执竹板。朗宴楼感受到竹板冰凉的贴上他的大腿根儿，才急切切的回首，欲以抬起身子。却感受到竹板压嵌更紧，旁边低沉声音入耳：“你敢？”


End file.
